everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
List of webisodes
A list of all the webisodes and TV specials in chronological order. Season 1 Prologue Arc Welcome to the Program Mythos Meet n' Greet World's Strongest Warrior Final Fate Mythos Dance Misery Loves Company This Life is Ours Stalker Confrontation Interlude Dark Recruitment Breaking Free Bloodlines Arc The Fox and the Crow Bull's Eye Out of the Woods Will to Live Panophobic Let You Down Broken Bonds The Everyday Life of a Royal Pulling the Thread Stars Into Cinders Nightmares From Shadows Twins Flying Free The Cure To Always Shine What About Us Silver-Haired Maiden An Innocent Boy Crossing Paths Just Me and the Flowers Scars Fighters Arc It's Our Turn Second First Meeting Catch a Falling Star To Live A Bit Longer Glass Shards Training The Song We Shared Fallen Angel Always Smiling Break My Mind Bleed Upgrades Branded Rise Higher Mythos Masquerade Party Faded Fireworks and Broken Pieces Smiles and Tears First Date Sisters Attack Season 2 New Troy Arc Return A Thousand Years Two Leaders Wilted Flowers and Broken Promises Love Conquers All Fly Me to the Moon Sisterly Love Just Children Nowhere To Hide Yes, My Queen Final Battle Arc Ten Trigram Sealing Curse Into the Free Evacuees and Promises Protectors Guardians and Demons Something Just Like This Victory is Ours OVAs (Original Video Animations) *they're basically 'slice of life' webisodes that take place after the final battle that focuses on where characters ended up in their futures, super happy and funny and quite a bit about the next gens. They normally air as trios and a new trio comes out every month.* Reality Ensues New Kingdom, New Life Skydiving Proposal Love at First Interview For-Never After Unqualified for Employment Two Years Too Long Good Old Days Doorstep Delivery Fallen Queen Sister's Night Out Happily Ever After The Hidden Child Custody Battle Left 4 D34D Swan Song Tell the Tooth Future Left Behind The Evil Within Locked Up to Die Agency Buddies A Brother Grim Target Locked Alone, Abandoned...and Angry Intruder Natsumatsuri School and Skill The Book of Tricks Girl of the Flames Preventation Anime References! Sibling Squabbles Summer's Scion Beach Vacay! Missing Leave Behind the Dark Gaming and Gambling Princess Coronation Meet the Senjus Katsudon and Ice Cream Reunion Taiko Beats Gender-swap! Circus Act Just Dance-off Puchi-Hunters Road Trip! FOOD FIGHT! Prank wars Memes and Potatoes Parental Love Healing Touch An Artist's Work The Young Oracle Yakuza Samurai! Girl Scout Cookies Under the C Night at the Ward The Field Rookie Roommates Dead King's Lament School Daze Call Me Mother Snowed In Cat-tastrophe Her Sister Shred or Dread Kotatsus and Onsens Dancer Duet In the Wind Top Dog Eternal Melody The Opera-tion Cat Burglar Concerto in Blues Puns and Roses Letter to Kouhai Life Hacks The Grand Prix Geek Con World Cup Bingewatch! The Big Game Wrestlemania Dolls Twin Fight! I Am Bread Because I Love You Crash and Burn! The Tournament AEHSA Alpha Yuuto On Pointe Movie Campaign Crossfire Supernatural Disaster Not My Queen Navy Seals Birthday Surprise! (Sort Of) Pride Parade! Adam, no. Adam, yes Lokitty No Love? No Choice En Garde! Beyond the Wind Airsickness and Joyrides Babysitting Mayhem Vessel Lost to History God of Fast Food My Best Friend/Coach To Troll a Meme Concerts 'n' Cram Anata Time Tangled Day at the Pegasus Races Dreaming of the Stars Mystery Train Drunkle Shield Shiba Inus Everywhere! Notice me Kouhai! The Fanbase BB Guns and Paintball! Tracker Pep Rally Day! Ole! Ola! Oh no! Senju Secrets Shinobi Path Movie: The Final! Fashion Disaster The LARPing Games! If I Fits I Sits My Lady. Cat Videos! Surf's up! Tinder Trouble Sugar Rush The Sandwich Cute-off! Visual Kei Time! Donuts Do the Robot! BMX Championships OTP or NOTP Foxx gets a job Bake-off! Derpy the Cat The Shipping War Family (Probably) Matters Doge Dodge Ball! Otaku-fest Beef Up! The Diet Cosplay Adventure! Dapper Day Fall Into Grace Mirror Magic Take My Hand To The Fair Lands Baby on Board The Wedge X-treme Skate-off I am Loaf Meatball Sub Lotus Dreams Kross-Kountry Kidnapping Sweeter than Sugar The Cookie Parable Earthquake + BFFA = ? Talk With the Grandkids The Worst Princess Shipping Squad A Kingdom Under Sand Blizzard on Mount Shiro Lost Prince Where The Light Hides How Not To Make Friends Risks of Love When Lightning Strikes Twice Possessed Princess And Then There Was One It's Not Like I Like You or Anything How To Play Politics Thieves 1, Hunters 0 And We're Dead The Ice Prince Shinobi Path: The Very Last One Sensei Boat Trip! Shield's Arm Shadow Genie ATV Crash Course! How the Hunter Becomes the Hunted Abandoned Goddess Potatoes and Molasses Boop! One-Sided Love Blood on the Rocks When Wedding Bells Ring Coming Out Wedding Anniversary Hanamatsuri Strung in the Air Mega-Burrito A Vivid Experience Syngenesophobia Popcorn and Pop-tarts Curse of Foraoise Woods Fall in Love Again Taco Tuesday Game Over Suijinmatsuri The Pillow Fort Operation:Date night Fancy Stuff! Underworld, Overworked Bacon and Fried Butter One Heck of a Troll Devil Servant Fanclub Cherry Blossom Viewing To Avoid a Kyubey Sleipnir Slip-up Nerd Rage Wagashi and Matcha Touchdown! One-Shot Webisodes/specials that do not tie in directly to the arcs and plots of seasons one or two and could theoretically take place at nearly any given point between Welcome to the Program and later storylines. Miss Mythos Hail to the Romans Parents Day (however, it's implied that it takes place sometime after Epic Winter, whenever that may be for the Mythos). Battlefield Beach Party (implied to be around March, April, or early May) Prideland Category:Lists Category:Work in Progress